quentumfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rct
Please translate the text to as many languages as you can. Please use the text which you see after clicking " " button. Sort translations alfabetically. EN - has ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |edit|edits}} and ' ' |user|users}} active in the recent month. BN - এর আছে ' ' |টি নিবন্ধ}}, ' ' |edit|টি সম্পাদনা}} এবং ' ' জন এই মাসে স্বয়ক্রিয় |user|ব্যবহারকারী}} আছে।. BS - ima ' ' |članak|članaka}}, ' ' |izmjena|izmjene}} i ' ' |aktivni korisnik|aktivna korisnika}} u poslednjih mesec dana. CA - té ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |edició|edicions}} i ' ' |usuari|usuaris}} actius durant l'últim mes. VAL - té ' ' | artícul|artículs}}, ' ' |edició|edicions}} i ' ' |usuari actiu|usuaris actius}} durant l'últim mes. CY - Mae gen ' ' erthygl, ' ' newidiad a ' ' defnyddiwyr gweithgar yn y mis diwethaf. DA - har ' ' |artikel|artikler}}, ' ' |ændring|ændringer}} og ' ' |bruger|brugere}} i måned. DE - Das hat ' ' Artikel, ' ' |Bearbeitung|Bearbeitungen}} und ' ' aktive Benutzer im letzten Monat. EO - havas ' ' |artikolon|artikolojn}}, ' ' |redakton|redaktojn}} kaj ' ' |uzanton aktivan|uzantojn aktivajn}} en la pasinta monato. ES - tiene ' ' | artículo|artículos}}, ' ' |edición|ediciones}} y ' ' |usuario activo|usuarios activos}} durante el mes pasado. FI - ssä on ollut ' ' |artikkeli|artikkelia}}, ' ' |moukkaus|muokkausta}} and ' ' aktiivista |käyttäjä|käyttäjää}} viimeisen kuukauden aikana. FO - Handan hevur ' ' |grein|greinir}}, ' ' |broyting|broytingar}} og ' ' |brúkari|brúkarar}} í hasum mánaði. FR - possède ' ' |article|articles}}, ' ' |modification|modifications}} et ' ' |utilisateur|utilisateurs}} actifs durant le dernier mois. FY - hat ' ' |side|siden}}, ' ' |bewurking|bewurkingen}} en ' ' aktyfe |meidogger|meidoggers}} yn de ôfrûne moanne. GL - ten ' ' | artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edición|edicións}} e ' ' |usuario activo|usuarios activos}} durante o mes pasado. GSW - S het ' ' Artikl, ' ' |Bearbeitung|Bearbeitunge}} un ' ' aktiv Bnutzer im letscht Monet. HI - देखते हैं |अनुच्छेद}}, |संपादित करें|संपादन}} और और स्वत |उपयोगकर्ता|byabaharakaeri}} है।. HE - ל יש ' ' |עמוד|עמודים}}, ' ' |עריכה|עריכות}} ו ' ' |משתמש|משתמשים}} פעילים בחודש האחרון. HR - ima ' ' |članak|članaka}}, ' ' |doprinos|doprinosa}} i ' ' |suradnik|suradnika}} aktivnih u prošlom mjesecu. ID - memiliki ' ' |artikel|artikel}}, ' ' |suntingan|suntingan}} dan ' ' |pengguna|pengguna}} aktif bulan ini. IS - Hin inniheldur ' ' |grein|greinar}} og hefur ' ' |breytingu|breytingar}} og ' ' |notandi|notendur}} í þessum mánuði. IT - La ha ' ' | articolo|articoli}}, ' ' |modifica|modifiche}} e ' ' |utente attivo|utenti attivi}} durante il mese scorso. JA - は、現在 件の記事があり、これまでに 回編集され、先月は 人の利用者が活動しました。 KA - ექვს ' ' |სტატია|სტატიები}}, ' ' |შესწორება|შესწორებები}} და ' ' |მონაწილე|მონაწილეები}} აქტიური ამ თვეში. KO - 2008년 10월 25일 첫 개설 이후, 에는 스타워즈에 대한 가 생성되었으며 이 이루어졌습니다. 지난 한 달간 활발히 활동한 사용자는 총 입니다. NL - heeft ' ' |pagina|pagina's}}, ' ' |bewerking|bewerkingen}} en ' ' aktieve |gebruiker|gebruikers}} in de afgelopen maand. NO - ha ' ' |artikkel|artikler}}, ' ' |endring|endringer}} og ' ' |bruker|brukerer}} i måned. OC - a ' ' | article|d'articles}}, ' ' |edicion|d'edicions}} e ' ' |utilizaire actiu|d'utilizaire actius}} pendent lo mes darrièr. PL - ma w swoich zasobach ' ' |artykuł|artykuły|artykułów}}, ' ' |edycję|edycje|edycji}} i ' ' |użytkownika aktywnego|użytkowników aktywnych|użytkowników aktywnych}} w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. PT - tem ' ' |artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edição|edições}} e ' ' |utilizador|utilizadores}} activos durante o mês passado. PT-BR - tem ' ' | artigo|artigos}}, ' ' |edição|edições}} e ' ' |usuário ativo|usuários ativos}} durante o mês passado. RO - are ' ' | articol|articole}}, ' ' |ediţie|ediţii}} şi ' ' |utilizator activ|utilizatori activi}} în timpul lunii trecute. MO - аре ' ' | артикол|артиколе}}, ' ' |едиция|едиций}} ши ' ' |юзер актив|юзерь активь}} ын тимпул луни трекуте. RU - имеет ' ' |статья|статьи|статей}}, ' ' |правка|правки}} и ' ' |активный участник|активные участники|активных участников}} в месяц. SO - wuxuu leeyahay ' ' |maaqal|maqaalo}}, ' ' |badilaad|badilaad}} iyo ' ' |qof|qof}} oo firfircoon bishaan. SR - SR-EL - ima ' ' |stranica|stranice}}, ' ' |izmena|izmene}} i ' ' |aktivni korisnik|aktivna korisnika}} u poslednjih mesec dana. SR-EC - има ' ' |страница|странице}}, ' ' |измена|измене}} и ' ' |активни корисник|активна корисника}} у последњих месец дана. SV - har ' ' |artikel|artiklar}}, ' ' |ändring|ändringar}} og ' ' |användare|användare}} i månad. SCO - haes ' ' |airticle|airticles}}, ' ' |eedit|eedits}} an ' ' |uiser|uisers}} acteeve in this month past. TL - Ang ay mayroong ' ' na |artikulo|mga artikulo}}, ' ' na |patnugot|mga pamamatnugot}} at ' ' na |tagagamit|mga tagagamit}} na aktibo nitong huling buwan. UK - має ' ' |стаття|статті|статей}}, ' ' |правка|правок}} та ' ' |активний учасник|активні учасники|активних учасників}} у місяць. ZH - ZH-HANS - 共有''' 篇文章及 次编辑。过去一个月中共有 位活跃用户。 ZH-HANT - 共有 篇文章及 次編輯。過去一個月中共有 '''位活躍用戶。 Category:Translations